Fondue
by cool cat2
Summary: In Honor of Valentine's Day: What happens when Harriett plans the JAG Valentine's Day Party?


Title: Fondue  
Author: Cool Cat  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: H/M  
Archiving: With Author Permission  
Disclaimer: Haven't you read enough to know:)  
Summary: What happens when Harriett plans the JAG Valentine's Day Party  
AN: Thanks to all my wonderful beta readers you guys were great!  
AN1: By the way this in honor of V-day and my Birthday!  
  
Enjoy the story and I love reviews send them to cool_cat4_@yahoo.com  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church  
0730  
  
Harriet walked with a bounce in her step toward the Admiral's office.... She was going to ask him about the possibility of planning the JAG Annual Valentines Party. She approached his door with resolve and knocked. A gruff enter resounded, she quickly opened the door only to find the ex-seal rubbing his temples. Noting this Harriet questioned, "Sir are you all right?"   
  
Chegwidden responded tiredly, "Oh Harriet have a seat. I just can't believe Rabb and MacKenzie have managed it again.... Anyway what was it you needed?"  
  
Harriet immediately perked up and answered, "Well sir the annual Valentines Day is approaching, and I was hoping to plan a JAG Valentine's Day Party." She looked at him expectantly as AJ thought one moment to long so Harriet interjected, "I have a way to get Rabb and MacKenzie to be civil."  
  
AJ's head rose and he nodded for her to continue. After thinking a second Harriet hurriedly asked, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"  
  
Chegwidden just laughed and said, "By all means."  
  
At this Harriet looked AJ straight in the eye and said, "Sir I believe that the tension between the Colonel and the Commander is due to the fact that they are in LOVE with each other."  
  
Chegwidden's mouth turned upward in a smile as he sarcastically said, "Very good Lieutenant. What do you propose to do?"  
  
Harriet smiled back and answered, "I propose that the JAG Valentine Party be a Fondue Party."   
  
His eyes sparkled as he said, "Permission Granted Lieutenant. Get to work and let me know if you need anything."  
  
Harriet executed a crisp dismissal turn with an, "Aye Sir."  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church  
0800  
2 weeks later  
  
With great efficiency Harriet distributed invitations to each JAG member stating:  
Your Attendance is requested (required) at JAG's Annual Valentine Party   
February 15th at Lt. Simms House at 1700.  
Please bring the item below listed next to you name:  
*Admiral AJ Chegwidden- Fondue Pot  
*Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie- Chocolate Bites For Melting  
*Commander Harmon Rabb- Veggies  
*Commander Sturgis Turner-Fruit  
*Petty Officer Tiner/Petty Officer Coates-Bread  
Lt. Lauren Singer- attending in absentia  
  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
1700  
  
'Chocolate bites!!! Chocolate bites!!!' Sarah MacKenzie thought as she hurried in the door, throwing her keys on the table and her jacket on the couch. 'What is with Harriet - does everyone think that I don't eat healthy - I mean yeah I do eat a little artery-clogging sometimes but - What am I saying - I don't care what they think, not Harriet, not Bud, not Coates, not Sturgis, not Admiral Cheggwidden, and definitely not Harm!'  
  
'Oh what are you saying MacKenzie?? You know you do care!' Came a voice inside hear head - yes this was her heart talking. She truly did care what the gorgeous Harmon Rabb thought. She wished she could be perfect for him.   
  
Mac found herself wondering through her pantry, with a carton of chocolate fudge ice cream and chocolate syrup in her hands. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" She put the ice cream back in the fridge, the syrup back on the shelf and look for something healthy.  
  
"This is hopeless," she said out-loud to no one after rummaging around the kitchen for fifteen minutes, "I don't have single ounce of healthy food in my apartment," she said letting out a sigh.  
  
Then she suddenly had a great idea - Harm. He eats healthy all the time. Quickly Mac retrieved her coat and keys going in search of her partner.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
1720  
  
Harm was lazily plopped on his couch when he heard incessant knocking at his door. Rising, he opened the door to find Sarah MacKenzie standing in the hall.   
  
Mac quickly said, "Ah Harm I was wondering if you had eaten yet and if.... You wanted to go to Ho's Organic Noodle House."  
  
Somewhat shocked, Harm replied, "Ah yeah, I haven't eaten yet so that sounds good. Just let me grab my jacket." Harm turned and grabbed his jacket and they walked to Mac's car...  
  
Just as Mac started to open the door for Harm she tossed him the keys and said, "Here, flyboy, have some fun." Like a little boy on Christmas, Harm's face lit as he climbed in.   
  
Along the way the conversation turned from work to the party as Harm asked, "Hey Mac, have you ever been to a Fondue Party?"  
  
Turning towards him she said, "No, but I have eaten Fondue before... it's either melted cheese or chocolate used for dipping."  
  
Arriving at the Organic Noodle House, Harm opened the door for Mac and smiled as he replied, "Knowing Harriett it should be interesting."  
  
After a great meal the pair headed back for Harm's apartment. Once Harm asked, "Hey Mac, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
Mac knew as soon as he smiled that flyboy grin at her she was done for, so she replied, "Ok, but just for a little bit. I still have to go to the store since the party is tomorrow."  
  
Taking her hand Harm led her up the stair. She couldn't believe how this simple gesture affected her, sending shivers up her spine. Before she knew it, they were inside his apartment and she was sitting on the couch, lost in thought Oh my god, if his simple touch can do that, I wonder what a kiss that was truly meant to be would do to me ... not just an awkward moment.  
  
Harm stood in front of her calling, "Mac... Mac."  
  
Snapping out of it she finally looked up at him. Handing her a cup of the coffee he held, Harm sat down next to her. And so the pair talked for a while about pending cases...  
  
Mac took a sip of her coffee, which was growing colder and colder, and realized what time it was -   
  
"Harm," she exclaimed, jumping up from beside him and realizing how cold it was in the apartment, "Do you know what time it is?" He stood, too. She wondered how she had ever let it get so late. Then she realized the man in front of her made her internal clock go haywire.  
  
"No," he said with a smile, "But I'm sure you're going to tell me."  
  
"It's almost midnight," Mac said, looking around for her coat. She spotted it on the table by the door. "I've got an early meeting in the morning and need some sleep," she said while advancing to the door.  
  
"Awe, c'mon Mac," he said staring her, the intensity swarming through both of them. His baby blue eyes stared into the fathoms of her liquid brown ones.  
  
"Really, Harm," she said, her voice descending like a falling star. He could tell she didn't want to leave, but was too afraid to stay. She turned away, gathering her coat and car keys. "I've got to go - what's this?" she said, looking at the envelope she had brushed off the table. It was addressed to Harm from the Roberts.  
  
"Here," he said, taking it from her. He read it once and then twice; his face grew to a smile.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have one when you get home," he replied, holding it even higher above her head, because she was now jumping for it. They both started laughing when she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Fine, " Mac said, turning on her heel. "I'm going to read my own letter at my house."  
  
"Fine!" Harm said, crossing his arms. Mac was already half way out of the door when he called to her. "Mac -"  
  
"Yeah?" she said, turning her head around.  
  
"Sit by me at the Valentine's Day party?" He asked with a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Why?" she asked, finally turning around.  
  
"Just promise me you will." He looked at the letter.  
  
"OK," she replied softly, wondering about his mental stability as she drove home.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
2415  
  
Mac barricaded through the door, flung her keys and coat in the corner, and looked furiously through her mail.  
  
"AAHHH HAAA!" She exclaimed, eyeing the letter from Harriet. She tore it open -  
  
Dear Sarah/Mac,  
This is to inform you about the Annual JAG Valentine's Day Party:  
What: Valentine's Day Party  
When: February 15th at 1700 Romeo (EST)  
Where: The Roberts Residence  
Why: To enjoy the tradition Cupid started and to pig out on Fondue  
  
Mac read, "Yes, yes I know," She said out loud to no one.  
  
Please bring the item below listed next to your name:  
*Admiral AJ Chegwidden- Fondue Pot  
*Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie- Chocolate Bites For Melting  
*Commander Harmon Rabb- Veggies  
*Commander Sturgis Turner-Fruit  
*Petty Officer Tiner/Petty Officer Coates-Bread  
Lt. Lauren Singer- attending in absentia  
  
"There she goes with those chocolate bites again," Mac said, reading further.  
  
And lastly, this Fondue party is like no other. The rules are:  
First you start in a circle around the Fondue pot and -  
1.) You dip the bread (or what you desire) in the Fondue.  
2.) You turn to the person on you left and feed it to them blindfolded (or with your eyes shut)  
3.) Then you kiss them without them wiping off any of the cheese.  
4.) Repeat with your partner  
  
"What?" Mac's jaw dropped. "I can't wait to ask Harriet where she found the rules."  
  
And then it sunk in - "OHHHH!"  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church Virginia  
0800  
February 15th /The Next Day  
  
Both Harm and Mac had a secret fear of each other backing out, so Mac arrived extra early and buried herself in paperwork... Harm on the other hand arrived late but managed to avoid the Admiral. Meanwhile, back in her office, Mac began to wonder, What if Harm does back out? At the same time Harm wondered the exact same thing the pair managed to avoid each other.  
Mac's Apartment   
Georgetown  
1630  
  
Harm climbed Mac's steps and knocked... Inside Mac heard the knock as she was putting on her shoes, so she opened the door and let Harm in. She said, "Ahh, Harm, I'll be ready in a sec...." All the while thinking, He looks so good in that blue sweater and tight jeans...  
  
After Mac grabbed her purse and just stood there staring, Harm began calling, "Mac... Earth to Mac..."  
  
His voice filtering through, she jerked out of it and said, "Yeah, I'm ready now."  
  
Grinning, Harm replied, "I can see that... am I that interesting to look at?"   
  
Not knowing what to say Mac simply blushed. Soon the pair was out the door and into Harm's SUV driving towards Harriett's.  
  
Harriett and Bud Roberts Home  
1700  
  
Entering the house, Harm and Mac were warmly greeted by Harriett and led to the dining room. The dining room had been arranged with a rectangular table with two fondue pots in the middle along with bowls of dippables. While Mac stood talking to Bobbi Lathem who Sturgis had brought, Harriett suddenly tapped a glass and stated, "For the duration of this party you will be seated next to the following person: AJ/Meredith - Sturgis/Bobbi - Harm/Mac - Tiner/Coates and of course Bud and myself."  
  
As everyone sat she continued, "...the person you are paired with will assist you in eating the Fondue. One of you will be blindfolded while the other feeds you the Fondue of his/her choice. Then that person must kiss any remaining Fondue away from your lips. Lastly, the Fondue your partner chooses to give you will remain a secret. " Harriett smiled as she sat down thinking, This has got to get Harm and Mac together.  
  
Finally AJ spoke up, "Ok people, let's eat and that's an order." After a chorus of Aye Sirs, everyone began to blindfold each other... Harm blindfolded Mac and selected a veggie, which he dipped in cheese fondue. Gently he placed in her mouth. For her part Mac chewed and swallowed but slightly tensed as she sensed harm moving toward her. Gently Harm placed a feather light kiss on her lips saying, "Sorry, Ninja Girl, but my fighter pilot precision prevented me from getting to much on you."  
  
Smiling wickedly Mac simply took off the blindfold and placed it on Harm. She choose a piece of meat, which she dipped into the gooey cheese. Before Harm knew what happened he had just consumed a piece of DEAD COW! Grumbling as Mac came him for her revenge she gently kissed him...  
  
These games went on between the two for some time. Eventually everyone was down to one last piece of fruit. This time Mac was blindfolded and Harm dipped a strawberry into the chocolate fondue... Gently Harm raised the strawberry to Mac's lips just as she reached out to take a bite... He ran the tip around her mouth effectively smearing the chocolate around her mouth. Grinning to himself, Harm kissed her and ran his tongue around her mouth...  
  
Sarah couldn't believe the shivers running through her. Knowing she had to get away before her body went haywire, she said, "Ah, Harm, I think that enough I've got to go..." Rising Mac quickly tore off the blindfold and ran towards the kitchen. She almost got away until Harm grabbed her hand, and just before she escaped, he saw her eyes fill with something he had never seen before. Sighing, he tried to determine what he had just witnessed but was interrupted by Harriett as she moved to clear the dishes. Sighing, she took the dishes into the kitchen where Mac had already volunteered to wash them. Harriett agreed to this because she assumed her plan had failed since she only witnessed the fight.  
  
Meanwhile Harm still sat at the dining room table, staring at the blindfold in his hand and thinking, The look in her eyes... it was... Love! Oh my god she loves me I've got to tell her tonight. But how....  
  
Subconsciously he gripped the blindfold tighter as an idea formed. Turning to AJ he said, "Sir, have you the Colonel?"  
  
Replying, Chegwidden said, "Harm, I believe she's in the kitchen washing up."  
  
Smiling, Harm set off towards the kitchen... Peeking around the corner, Harm saw Mac standing in the kitchen alone with soapy water up to her elbows. God she looks beautiful Summoning his nerve Harm silently approached behind her... Reaching up he quickly tied the blindfold on her with a sturdy knot.  
  
Surprised, Mac threw her arms out of water, attempting to yank the blindfold off. But Harm was quicker as he pulled her arms tight against her side and whispered, "Stop struggling and let me guide you."  
  
Even though Mac knew it was futile, she retorted, "Yeah right, Harm. I'm a United States Marine and..."  
  
Harm whispered again in a deep, sultry voice, "Please, Sarah."  
  
Speechless, Mac simply nodded. Gently, Harm guided Mac, unseen by the others, out the Roberts' porch. When he loosened his grip, Mac stated, "Ok Harm, game's over. Can I take this off now?"  
  
Smiling, Harm simply said, "Not yet." Then he began to open his heart to the woman he loved. "Sarah, I know I've broken your heart so many times in the past but I'm hoping you'll give me one last chance because I love you."  
  
The impact of Harm's simple statement made Mac shiver and start crying.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, Harriett walked up to the Admiral and said, "Um, excuse me, sir, but have you seen the Colonel and the Commander - and sir, I apologize because it appears my plan failed..."  
  
AJ quickly cut her off. "Lieutenant, you did not fail..." Leading her over to a window overlooking the porch, they saw ... Harm gently leaning down to kiss the woman he loved, and as the kiss deepened their arms went around each other. With his arms around Mac, Harm undid the knot and the blindfold fell... Looking up at Harm with sparkling eyes, Mac said, "I love you too, Harm." Smiling, the pair decided to sneak off the porch and go to Harm's apartment.   
  
Both Harriett and the Admiral smiled happily at the sneaky couple. Little did Harm and Mac know that everything would work out, for a letter awaited them from Chegwidden, who had decided to play Cupid by keeping his best team together.   
  
The End, Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!! 


End file.
